That Oasis We Call Love
by TiaBolt
Summary: A series of drabbles exploring different x men pairings. Including: warlocke, rolo, jott, romy, and more...Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel?**

He watched her carefully, observing every little detail of her flawless body. Starting from the bottom, he trained his eyes on her feet, and moved them up slowly, savoring every bit of skin that was visible from the slit in her dark purple dress. Toned and shapely, he knew exactly how powerful those legs were. He moved up her flat stomach and tapered waist on to her back, smooth and unblemished like a bowl of cream. And her hair, dark purple and silky, always smelled like jasmine. His eyes traveled up to her neck where her dress was knotted. He wanted to simply pull that knot and ravish her right then and there…

"You know, with those thoughts running through your mind right now," Betsy began with mischievous grin as she spoke in her clipped British accent, "I can't _imagine_ why they call you Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fireworks?**

It had started, as all things do, with a dare. And Allerdyce never backed down from a dare. It was a simple dare. Kiss the girl and leave. Unfortunately, said girl did not take kindly to his ministrations and a skirmish of sorts ensued. And that is why the mutant called Pyro was sitting in front of an irate Wolverine as he yelled at him for kissing Jubilee, who was practically his daughter. Of course Big Bad Wolverine would never reveal that. After his tirade was over, John casually walked out where Jubilation Lee stood glaring.

"You look very pretty when you're flustered y'know," he said with a slight Australian accent. The Chinese American's eyebrows rose and her mouth fell open and when he kissed her that time, he likes to think that she responded and that the fireworks that literally exploded weren't a sign of anger.

Inwardly Jubilee smiled. She'd now be $40 richer.

$10 for beating Pyro in a fight.

$10 for getting Wolverine to go into "overprotective Daddy" mode.

And $20 for getting the pyromaniac to kiss her twice.

Down the hall, Kitty, Rogue and Bobby all sighed. Betting against Jubilee was never a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 things I like about y**ou…

Logan didn't particularly like the Cajun, but he was a damned good fighter and was good for a daily fight in the Danger Room. It was another day at the Mansion, and Logan growled as Remy blocked his claws with his blasted staff again.

"So Logan, _mon ami_, tell _moi_ _dix _t'ings yo' find sexy about Jean," said the mutant in his thick accent with a slight smirk.

Logan grunted and easily came up with 8-her hair, her eyes, her smile, her legs, her chest, her wearing her doctor's outfit, her slim wrists, her curves…He wracked his brain for two more and managed to come up with her wearing glasses (lie) and her cooking (bigger lie). Remy nodded thoughtfully then asked.

"an' 'Ro?"

Logan was in the middle of number 24, describing how sexy Ororo looked when her eyes went all white and she'd tilt her head with a wicked smile before he was interrupted by Remy.

"See Stormy?" he yelled towards the observation room where an amused weather witch was smiling, "I told you _Monsieur _Claws is in looooove wit' yo'."

She laughed and left the two, and Logan was slightly distracted by her swaying hips as she walked away, before he growled at the card-wielding, smirking Remy, muttering various expletives under his breath that were often paired with the word _Gumbo_. Remy's grin grew even wider.

"She loves yo' too, Wolvie."

That didn't stop Logan from whooping Remy's ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Say Yes Already…**

" _Chere _yo' must be in de wrong place- De Miz Universe contest ain't here."

"Ah'll keep thaht in mind."

" Remy was blinded by yo' beauty, _Chere_, so he'll need yo' name and numbuhfo' insurance purposes."

" Ya ahlready hahve 'em Swamp Rat. Yah stalk me remembuh."

" _Bonjour Chere_, Remy a t'ief, and he here to steal yo' heart."

"Shut ya trap, Cajun."

"Do yo' know karate, _Chere_? Coz ,yo' body is kickin'!"

"Ya just askin ta be kicked where the sun don't shine."

" Yo' from Tennessee, _Chere_? Coz yo' de only ten Remy see."

"Ah'm from Mississippi."

" _Chere_, yo' legs mus' be tired, coz yo' been runnin' t'rough Remy's min' all night."

"Remy…"

"If yo' were a laser gun, _Chere_, yo' be set on stunnin'!"

"Damn it, Remy! Fahne. Enough. One date, Cajun, just one. And quit callin me _Chere_."

Rogue stomped out of the room, frowning, and muttering about what a pain in the neck a certain Southern gentlemen was. Remy smirked. He knew the pick-up lines would work eventually.

**A/N: Writing accents is so difficult! Hopefully I did Remy and Rogue justice-Romy is one of my favourite pairings. More on the way. If anyone has specific pairings they'd like to see, leave a review! I could always new ideas. **

**~TiaBolt**


End file.
